Vox Populi: Rising
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Prelude to Dragon Age Vox Populi: The Archon of Tevinter recounts the courage of Garret Hawke during the Qunari attack of Kirkwall. He describes the mages duel with the Arishok, the lengths he is willing to go to fight for what he believes in and just how deadly an obstacle the champion is to the Imperium's invasion of Kirkwall.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or its characters

Hey guys this is one of my one shot prologues to my story Dragon Age Vox Populi, I was originally making an interpretation of Dragon Age 3, but decided to make Vox Populi a different universe altogether by changing the ending of the last Act in Dragon Age 2. This story is told from the point of view of Vox Populi's primary OC antagonist and I hope gives a good hint of his motives for what he'll do in Dragon Age: Vox Populi

* * *

Vox Populi: Rising

They knew it was coming, the people of Kirkwall knew that the Qunari would resort to violence. To the nobility the Qunari are savages, to the Chantry they are heretics and to the Templars they are a threat worse than the mages. Even the mages cannot understand them. But the Arishok cared little for the opinions of the Bas. To him, the nobility, the Chantry and even the Templars were mere things, Bas is thing in the Qunari tongue. Things are without purpose and thus are not worthy of names. The Arishok knew that he would one day be replaced, or rather another would take his role. He and he alone was charged with the protection of Qunari interests, that included the elimination of dangerous things and the recovery of precious objects. His life was complete by serving the Qun, yet even he was capable of anger.

"Like fat Duthrasy you feed and feed and only complain when your meal is interrupted, you do not see that the grass if bare, all you leave in your wake is misery, you do not see…I WILL MAKE YOU SEE!"

Even he is capable of anger. Kirkwall is a city that we call infested, the nobility are maggots crawling on a pile. The Arishok saw this and he said 'no more' I admired him for that. Like he I was forced to watch the injustices and the pathetic scurrying of all the Bas. Do not mistake me for a member of the Qun, there is wisdom in the Qun but alas it is a…Bas to me. I was there the day the Champion rose, I was there when Kirkwall saw that a mage was their protector, I was there when Meredith realised that a mage protected that maggot pile of a city better than she ever could. But I am not talking to you about Meredith, I am speaking of the Arishok and the Champion.

One changed his fortune whilst the other did not, one said 'I will force this world to change' and the other said 'I will help this world to change'. For that they both earned my respect. Watching the champion walk through those doors was the moment I learned that a respect, perhaps even a kinship formed between Garret Hawke and the original Arishok. It was interesting really, for a Saras Bas to have earned a title greater than any Bas could earn.

"You alone are Basalit-An, this is what respect looks like Bas, some of you will never earn it!"

I don't want the respect of the Qunari, I simply wish to know what drives them so that I have an ever greater excuse for destroying the Qun. But enough about me, back to my story, back to my witness account. Garret Hawke was flanked by a white haired elf, the late fool Danarius's prized slave. He was also joined by the Captain of the guard Aveline Vallen, she fit her name and lastly was the blood mage, the elf whom once knew the hero of Fereldan…it'll be interesting to see if he kills her for what she did. Others soon joined him, the dwarf Varric Tethras and the Chantry priest whom fancied himself a prince, Sebastian Vael. Surprisingly Anders wasn't there; perhaps he had been busy caring for the wounded of Darktown. I watched the Champion approach the Arishok, unhindered by the other Qunari soldiers. He was dressed in a crimson robe with gloves and armoured pads, the fabled staff of Parlathan on his back. He had the look of a savage, long hair with a bit tied up at the back and hair that ran across his cheeks to his mouth. I hadn't seen a look like the one he had then in a while and I knew that both men were determined to stand by their principles. For the Arishok it was retrieving that useless book, even if it meant destroying the city and for Hawke it was keeping people alive.

"You know I am denied Par Vollen until the tome of Koslun is found, how would you see this conflict resolved without it?" The Arishok asked.

I don't know what Hawke would have suggested, but at that moment the door was thrown open and a Qunari was rolled across the floor. Hawke's last companion, the pirate Isabella walked into the hall of the throne room. She was, though I suppose still is quite a looker, beautiful Rivaini skin and hair, the typical pirate appearance looked good on her.

"I believe I can answer that," she said, walking over the Qunari she had disabled.

She carried a tome, the very relic the Qunari had sought.

"I believe you'll find it mostly undamaged," she handed the book to the Arishok and looked to Hawke.

I don't know whether Garret saw it, but there was a certain affection in the woman's eyes. She did all that for him, Garret Hawke is a man worth fearing. He can turn a selfish bitch into a considerate ally.

"I was halfway to Ostwick before I realised I had to turn back, it was pathetic," well he hadn't completely changed her.

"I shall return to Par Vollen, with the thief," I had to resist the urge to laugh when the Arishok said that; the look on Isabella's face was priceless.

"Oh no, if anyone gets to kick her ass its me," even the captain of the guard wanted her to stay.

Personally I would have sold the bitch up the river; a last minute arrival isn't enough to redeem betrayal. But Garret Hawke, he said they would punish her. The Arishok looked hesitant, but he still remained firm in his conviction. He issued a challenge; they would battle to the death with Isabella as the prize. Hawke accepted without hesitation and the two fighters looked one another in the eyes as the Qunari began to back the others into spectator positions. They surrounded the two men in a ring, with the pillars of the keep to their sides, the throne at the Arishok's back and the door at Hawke's.

I wondered what went through their minds as they prepared their weapons. Could they have wished things had been different? Was the Arishok thinking how valuable a Saaras-bas Hawke would have been? Was Hawke thinking of all that would happen to Isabella if he failed? Was it love that guided him or friendship? Or simple principles like the Arishok? I wonder this sometimes but what I do know is that neither would surrender.

Hawke drew his staff, holding it like a spear under his armpit. He walked across the carpet of the throne room as the Arishok twirled his axe and sword. No one said anything until their blades clashed, the awes of the crowd didn't interest me, only the reactions of Hawke's companions and the fight unfolding before their eyes. Hawke ducked under the slash of the Arishok's sword and used the orb of his staff to deflect the follow up sword strike. He swung his staff, narrowly missing the Arishok's cheek. The Arishok countered with a swing of his sword, slamming it against the staff between Hawke's hands. Hawke pushed the Arishock back and thrust his blade at the Qunari, but the Arishok deflected the blows with both his weapons and then swung the axe at Hawke's head. He pulled his head back and the tip of his axe cut his chin. But Hawke still didn't back down, he kept going forward, thrusting his staff at the Arishok. Likewise the Arishok stood firm, only going back when Hawke pushed him hard enough. Swung his sword at Hawke, only for the mage to slide his staff between the gaps of the blade, catching it and launching it out of the Arishok's hand.

But the Arishok grabbed Hawke by his neck, lifting him off the ground. Hawke quickly grabbed the Arishok's head, placing a burn on his opponent's forehead. The action only strengthened the Arishok's fighting spirit as he threw Hawke across the room. It was a show of strength, that the Qunari leader was a much better fighter than the city's champion. Still Hawke rose, employing his own strengths. The blade of his staff glowed and the champion slammed it into the ground, creating a stream of fire that struck the Arishok. His pauldron's burned and his axe glowed; yet still the Arishok didn't die. He picked up his sword and resumed his approach. Hawke swung his sword around, creating a line of ice spikes, one shred the Arishok's shoulder but that didn't stop the Qunari. Like a ram he charged through the ice, shattering it before hitting Hawke in the chest. The man stumbled back, but quickly threw his fist at the Arishok, punching him with an electrically charged gauntlet. He then jumped and rebound off of the pillar, swinging his blade towards the Arishok. But the Arishock side stepped the blow and swung his axe at Hawke, cutting the man's chest.

The slash of the axe also cut the buttons and straps holding Hawke's armour together. The red coat fell to the floor to reveal the champion's black under shirt. His chest had been cut and he still stood, bleeding but defying the Arishok. The crowd screamed, Aveline balled her fists in anger and Merrill cried out as the Arishok thrust his sword through Hawke's chest. He lifted him off the floor, dangling his opponent, whom still twitched and yelled in agony. Isabella looked at the man she loved with concern and shock. She thought he would die and so did I for a moment, another potential hero gone, another potential rival dead. But I, Isabella and the Arishok widened their eyes in shock as we saw something in Hawke's eyes.

Was it love? Or did he simply not wish to lose?

"By the Maker," a nobleman next to me gasped.

I traced the direction of his eyes and shared his gasp. Despite blood loss and pain, the champion was using his force magic to levitate the Viscounts throne. Merrill clapped her hands and Fenris looked at the throne with his mouth wide open, speechless from the show of power. The Arishok turned, letting go of his sword as the throne flew towards him. With a single swing he cleaved the chair in two and both sides of the object crashed into the wall behind him.

"Andraste's granny panties," Isabella gasped.

"Maker," Sebastian whispered.

"Creators yes, GO HAWKE!" Merrill cheered, no joke, she actually cheered.

The Arishok turned and widened his eyes to see Hawke standing. What the man did next shocked even me. He gripped the handle of the Arishok's sword and began pulling. Some looked away, but none of his companions stopped watching or hoping. He slid the blade out of his chest, yelling as magic sparked around his wound. The champion stood, glaring at the Arishok with determination. It was then I realised that he couldn't lose; he wasn't just fighting for love but for the people that believed in him as well. He threw the Arishok's blade to him and the Arishok kicked Hawke's staff to his feet. The champion kicked the staff into the air, catching it and twirling it around.

He traced the blood on his finger across the bridge of his nose, an odd ritual that had nothing to do with blood magic. But the part of Hawke that was a fighter seemed to have fully awakening as he charged towards the Arishok. He dragged his blade across the carpet, swinging it upwards to cut the Arishok's shoulder. The Arishok swung around, and Hawke quickly blocked his counter strike. With their blades locked both men, fighting for what they believed in looked one another in the eyes. The respect was still there, but it was now clear to both men that one of them would die in the next few seconds. I knew at that moment which one it would be. Hawke ducked as the Arishok swung both blades, then with a great yell he stabbed the blade of his staff through the Arishok's chest. Then he fired a spirit bolt and threw the Arishok towards the steps to the viscount's throne (or at least where the throne once was). The Arishok looked up at Hawke and left him and the people of Kirkwall with a final warning.

"One day…we shall return!"

The Arishok passed and the Qunari began to leave. I played along with the crowd, cheering with them in thanks to the champion of Kirkwall. Meredith entered and scowled and I spotted that look of grudging admiration in Carver Hawke's face.

As the years passed Garret Hawke was praised and admired by all of Kirkwall. The good reputation of the Amell's, which had previously been lost since the birth of Revka Amell's first child had been restored. Many began whispering of Hawke becoming the new viscount, even Hawke's friend Sebastian said that Kirkwall had no one but Hawke. His rise distracted the nobility from the true conflict in the heart of Kirkwall. Mages against the Templars, its all part of the plan. Of course there are some things I haven't planned, I've just kept an eye on Kirkwall to find opportunities. And Kirkwall presents the perfect opportunity; we'll let the forces that protect the city tear one another apart. Perhaps Meredith will finally lose her mind and kill all the mages; perhaps Hawke will decide to become Viscount by force, perhaps Merrill will cause disaster with the Eluvian or the Qunari will make good on their threat to return, maybe even the mages will finally say enough is enough.

It matters not how Kirkwall falls, in the end we of the Tevinter Imperium will stake our claim, Kirkwall will be the first to fall. The Qun, the circle, the Templars and Chantry and even the Grey Wardens will all fall, the old unnecessary things of this world will be abandoned and replaced with something new. That is why I have written this letter to all Tevinter generals, gather your forces and sail to Kirkwall.

I Archon Kaine Hawke declare that the return of the Tevinter Imperium has come.

Kirkwall is just the beginning

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot. I wrote this to establish the reputation of my mage Garret Hawke in Dragon Age Vox Populi, and sorry to the Bethany fans but Carver's the survivor in this one. I also wanted to establish my OC antagonist Kaine Hawke's motives. Now before you ask, yes Kaine is related to the Hawkes, think of him as the opposite to the Amell origin, he's a distant relative born in Tevinter as opposed to the circle. However like I said in my original Vox Populi story I'm intending to portray Kaine as having the best and worst qualities of the Magisters, so expect someone who is in a way better but worse than Denarius.

The ending for Dragon Age 2 will change, and the focus of the plot after the Last Straw will be on a Tevinter invasion of Thedas, with Kirkwall as the start. I can promise you this, not all of your favourite characters from either game will survive, there will be deaths of OC's and main characters alike. Other plot details will be revealed in my one shots, particularly Vox Populi: Born Tainted.


End file.
